1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, a semiconductor package structure including the semiconductor package, and a mobile phone including the semiconductor package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor package structure has come to include semiconductor chips which are sequentially stacked on a substrate for high integration. The semiconductor chips have become thinner and thinner in thickness in response to a trend toward the high integration. The semiconductor chips may be disposed on the substrate such that both sides of the semiconductor chips are exposed. The semiconductor chips may have a convex portion at one side and a concave portion at the other side. The convex portion may have an inverse shape to the concave portion. The semiconductor chips may be electrically connected with the substrate via connection wirings at the one side thereof.
A filling structure may be disposed on the substrate, the semiconductor chips, and the connection wirings. The filling structure may be also disposed on the convex and concave portions of the semiconductor chips. The filling structure may include resin and fillers. In this case, the filling structure may not sufficiently fill the concave portion of the semiconductor chips. This is because a diameter of each of the fillers may be larger than a thickness of the semiconductor chips. Therefore, the filling structure may form a void in the concave portion of the semiconductor chips.
The semiconductor chips may be inclined toward the substrate around the void due to physical pressure of the filling structure or external pressure. A part of the semiconductor chips may not be electrically connected with the substrate via the connection wirings. The filling structure cannot be temporarily changed in response to the trend toward the high integration of the semiconductor chips. A change in the filling structure may increase a manufacturing cost of the semiconductor package structure. Besides, sides of the part of the semiconductor chips may not be physically supported from adjacent semiconductor chips of the part.
Pressure from a unit for supplying a conductive material may be applied to the sides of the semiconductor chips and on the substrate. The unit for supplying the conductive material may include a capillary or a wedge tool. The unit for supplying the conductive material may provide the connection wirings on the one side of the semiconductor chips, and the substrate. In this case, the pressure of the unit for supplying the conductive material may cause cracks in the sides of the part of the semiconductor chips.
The cracks in the semiconductor chips may deteriorate physical characteristics and/or electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package structure. The semiconductor package structure may be disposed in processor-based systems and/or mobile phones. The processor-based systems and/or mobile phones may not sufficiently store desired data in the semiconductor package structure due to voids and/or cracks in the semiconductor package structure.